1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated toilet seats and more particularly pertains to a new WATER HEATED TOILET SEAT for providing a safe means of heating a toilet seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated toilet seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated toilet seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art heated toilet seats include U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,555; U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,584; U.S. Patent Des. 349,760; U.S. Patent Des. 332,997; U.S. Patent Des. 322,850; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,344.
In these respects, the WATER HEATED TOILET SEAT according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a safe means of heating a toilet seat.